In The Headlights
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: Beacon Town's Ice- Spike Festival is here, and Romeo's snowman version comes back with a desire for Jesse. Jesse, conflicted, is stuck between a big decision between the snowman and his friends. Little does his friends know that he just might have the desire for the snowman as well.
1. Alteration Block

Caught In The Headlights

Chapter One:

Alteration Block

The red, concrete gate opened as three heroes, of the New Order of the Stone, walked through it and right on into Beacon Town. A boy with brown hair in sword-breaker armor came to a stop. He placed his hands on his hips and turned to his friends with a wide smile on his face. "Well, we're finally here guys."

The two of his friends stared at Jesse and then exchanged looks with each other. They weren't stupid; they could see the nervousness and hesitation hiding behind those green eyes of his. The girl with two purple pig- tails decided to not bring it up and sighed in relief. "It's good to be back," Olivia said as she adjusted her googles perched at the top of her head. Her googles came with the gold and red armor that cover and protected her dark- brown skin; it was one of her favorites. "I can't wait until we see what the new festival is gonna be like. Our first Glaciercon ever."

The tall, muscular boy with black hair and a unibrow held one hand behind his head. "Good thing we got out of that ice- cave when we did. We would've been eaten alive if, Jesse, hadn't gotten that block in time."

Olive glanced back and forth between the two boys. "Yeah, after the extremes we went through to get that thing, that's the last time any of us is going to be a distraction for a polar bear."

The boy in black and gold armor turned to Jesse and his folded his arms. "You're the brave one, Jesse. We wouldn't have that block if you hadn't decided to go for it at the last minute." Axel swung his arms back as his voice almost came to a shout. "There were cubs all over that thing."

"I still say, overall, it was worth it though. Not only did we find the ice- cave, but we found the Alternation block too." Jesse looked down at the Alternation block in his hands. "Just wait until they get a look at this."

Heads shout up when they got interrupted by a voice, that emerged from one of fan- boys.

"They're back. You guys. They're back!"

One of the fan- girls turned to the fan- boy and pulled her arms together; she jumped up and down with excitement in her eyes. "Run. Tell everyone that our heroes have returned."

Jesse just stood there and stared at the crowd. He was not quite adjusted to the treatment yet and probably never will be. All at the same time, before Jesse knew it, a hand pushed him out of the way; the very one that belonged to Axel. Axel stood tall and folded his arms. "Yup. The Order of The Stone is back in town!"

Once Jesse gathered himself, he looked back at Axel with annoyed look on his face. This was limited due to the oncoming distractions.

"Ahhhh! Look, there they are!"

After that, another voice came that was standing next to the other fan- girl. "Ooh…Ooh I like Olivia's armor the best. Uh, wait, no, no, no, Axels."

This time Jesse spoke onward to the fans. "Thank you. Thank you, it's good to be back." Jesse couldn't believe all the changes that were made when they were gone. "Wow. Looks amazing you guys. You did an awesome job with the place."

"Yeah! Jesse, you're my favorite order member!"

A girl with brown hair and green eyes held one her hands in the air; she was waving a high- five with a singing voice. "Welcome back."

Jesse stood there for a minute, before he went to high- five her back. After that, she turned to her one of her friends. "See that!? Jesse high- fived me. Me." After that, she glanced down at her hand, and shook it. "It actually hurt a little bit. Wow." Without delay she fainted.

The Order walked on when another fan- girl came up to them; or in this case, up to Jesse. "Can I give you a hug?"

Jesse walked up to her and opened his arms in return. They hugged when another fan- girl came in with folded arms, and a bitter tone. "Step aside. If there's anyone he's gonna hug, it's going to be me."

The fan- girl finally slipped out of the hug, when she turned to the other fan- girl. "Oh yeah, well I'm Jesse's number one fan!"

"No, you're not. I am!"

"No. I am!"

That's when another fan- girl with brown- shoulder length hair, and golden- brown eyes walked up to them. The Order thought she was walking toward Jesse when, to their surprise, she stopped in front of Axel. The fan- girl stood there holding a batch of cookies tied in a small bag tied off with black, green, red, and white string. Feeling a bit awkward and out of place, red covered her face as she handed the batch of cookies to Axel. "I made these for you."

Axel looked at the cookies, and then pointed to himself. "Wow! Creeper and TNT shaped cookies. And look at that, they're all decorated, and everything. All right!" He looked back at the girl and pointed to himself. "And these are for me?"

The girl nodded shy.

Axel gazed at the cookies again. "Wow. Never gotten anything like this from a fan before?"

The fan- girl nodded; she stood there even more nervous than what she was before. "Well, actually…I was wondering if you would you like to join me during the festival?"

Axel stood there still with his eyes wide open from the unexpected gesture. "You- you mean like a date?"

The fan- girl nodded as she took a few steps closer. "Yeah… a date."

Axel looked up from bag of cookies as his eyes widened surprised, while he got looks from Olivia and Jesse. "Wow! A date, and cookies." After that, he shrugged aside in a way he was saying he was cool with it. "Uh…okay. Sure."

Her eyes widened as her voice came out with some excitement this time. "Really?"

Axel shrugged with one hand behind his head, when he let out a nervous sweat. "Yeah. I mean, sure. Why not?" He paused for a minute, when something about the girl came to him. "Uh… what's your name?"

"I'm Amber," After that, she turned back to the distraction behind her to see that it was her friends. "Uh, I'll be in the front when you're on stage, but I think I should go and see what they want."

Axel nodded to his date. "Okay. I'll see you when I'm up there."

They waved by to each as the Order continue to walk onwards. On their way, Olivia, sneaked a look over at Axel along with a smirk. "So, Axel, finally becoming a lady's man."

"Hey now…" Axel scowled at her. "…at least I have someone."

Just then, another fan girl, and a few friends of hers, ran up to Jesse with a camera within her hand. "Can we take a picture together with you guys?"

"All right. Sure thing," Jesse answered with a smile across his face.

"Yeah. Awesome. No sweat!" Axel said as he held different poses for the camera.

Olivia handed Axel a few awkward looks as she answered. "Sure. That would be great."

One of the girls waved her hand at everyone to join in. "All right everyone, gather up. Ready? Say Glaciercon."

Voices went out after that. "Glaciercon!" After a click and a flash, the picture was taken.

Olivia turned to Jesse. "Ready to head to the stage, and show them what we found?"

"Yup." Jesse waved them along with a side- nod. "Come on you guys."

###

Everyone gathered around the Beacon Town stage area as Olivia, Axel, and Jesse took their places. Jesse stepped forward, when he held up a new block they got back from Ice- Plain Spikes Crossing. "Is everyone ready for our Ice- Spike festival this year!?"

The ongoing cheering went on when arms were pumping, and signs were raised in the air. "Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!"

"That's right everyone, we brought this back for all of you," Jesse started as he held the Alteration Block in the air. "We're going to use it to keep building, and make every festival even bigger, better and even more awesome than the last." Jesse turned to his friends a moment before his eyes met the crowed again. "Couldn't have done it without my friends."

Olivia and Axel just waved and smiled at the crowed along with some undertone statements along the way. Olivia's voice went first. "Oh. You got that right."

Axel went along with Olivia with a joke of his own. "Don't forget about that bear now, Jesse."

Jesse glanced at the two in amusement and carried on with his speech after that. "So far, you guys have been doing a remarkable job on the Ice- Spike Festival this year. Now, thanks to this Alternation Block we can now use packed iced for our Ice- Spike building competition this year. What a way to bring a little something back from the Endercon building competition from all those years before. Can't wait until we see what we come up with tomorrow."

Jesse slammed down the Alteration Block as it made packed ice. "Team work makes the dream work."

Everyone watched in amazement. "Ohhh..." The wild crowed continues to cheer. "Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!"

The Order finally jumped off the stage to see what the rest of the town was like. As for Axel's date, she went back to her friends to tell them the good news.

###

A boy with short black hair, tan skin, and glasses run up to Jesse, Olivia, and Axel as soon as he caught site of them walking his way. He wore blue jeans and green and white jacket; in which covered up multiple tattoos on his arm. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys are back. I know, I know… the festival may seem to look great and all, but we still have a lot of problems. We still have a lot of stuff that needs to be done, and the festival starts tomorrow. How will we ever get done on time?" Radar first pointed over towards the different areas where each booth was. "The Pumpkin Spice, Gingerbread, and Latte Booth won't work together. The lines are to long for the curry, soups, and fried foods sections. The Snow Lantern booth is running out of supplies. The Gift Bag and Mystery Box booths are running out of ideas, and the Game booths aren't functioning properly." Radar walked toward another area as the others followed him. "Oh, and not only that, but the Sled Race is going into the Snowball Battlefield over there, and we had to combine the Ice- Spike Sculpture and Snow-Golem building competition together." Radar finally reached the spot he was looking for. "Last but not least." Radar kicked the lever and turned back to the group. "The firework display isn't working for the Candle Lit Pathways."

Despite all of Radar's complaints, they were nothing to Jesse. Jesse stared at the area in admiration. "Whoa. Wow. This is outstanding" At last Jesse pulled himself together and turned to Radar. "You've done an awesome job with the place." After that, he padded his back. "I'm proud of you, Radar."

Radar laughed in surprise and then sighed in relief when he heard the good remarks, despite all the problems.

Olivia turn to Radar astonished by the set- up herself. "Yeah. This is amazing set- up, Radar. I'm impressed, this must had taken a lot of work."

Axel walked up to Radar, wrapped one arm around him, and ruffled his hair. "This is pretty awesome! Let us hope that, that bear didn't follow, Jesse, all the way back home."

Jesse was about to comment when a voice came from behind Radar and placed on hand on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, he's been working really hard." Everyone soon saw short, blond hair boy wearing a leather jacket with an ocelot on it.

"Lukas!" Jesse and Olivia shouted.

"Hey, Lukas!" Axel waved.

"Hey guys," Lukas tapped Radar's back. "There's no need to overwork yourself okay."

Radar turned to Lukas like a soldier. "I'm working on it."

His comment made Lukas laugh as he walked up to Jesse with his book. "When you have the time, you have to tell me everything."

Axel, Olivia, and Jesse exchanged looks with each other, before they overheard Axel. "Oh, don't we have a story for you. We've got man- eating bears and everything."

Olivia pointed to the other side of town. "But for now, I wouldn't mind taking a closer look at those ice- sculpture and snow- golem builds over there."

Jesse, Lukas, Axel, and Radar looked over where Olivia was pointing at when, this time, they've overheard Jesse. "Sounds like a good idea. Let's go."

They all walked on over to see a man with blond-brown hair, a beard, and an eye patch that covered his bad eye. He was wearing a blue vest, black gloves, black shoes, and white pants with brown and blue strips. Described as Majestic. There was another friend next to him; someone known as a villager. The villager had on a green hat that came with a white feather, and gold belt that came with his cartographer ware all together. Each group waved to each other as they joined up together.

Jack glanced at Nurm, and then turned to Jesse. "Ah. Hey, it's Jesse."

A smile grew on Jesse's face; he was excited to get too finally see the rest of his friends again. "Hey Jack." After that, he turned to turn Nurm. "Hey Nurm."

Nurm answered back in the langue that the villagers used. "Ahrum."

Wondering eyes finally caught onto the ice- spike sculpture and snow- golem builds. Jesse glanced at Jack, but then looked back at the sculpture and builds again. "So, what you do call this one?"

Jack cleared his throat before he changed his stance in more of a staging position. "I call this one The Frozen Cyclone of Doom.

Nurm turned to Jack shaking his head. "Err. Err. Err. Err."

Jack lowered his voice to Nurm. "Oh, come on, Nurm, it's a cool name."

Axel folded his arms and nodded his head in agreement. "That is a pretty cool name."

Olivia turned to Jack as she pointed to the ice- spike sculpture. It was a tall, abstract design that shrilled like stairs made up of ice, packed ice, snow, and water elevators to make sure, whatever was in it, to swirl. "Not that it's not a cool build, but why build that?"

Jack turned to Olivia. "The question is, Olivia, who wouldn't want to build this?"

Axel turned to Jesse. "Here's a thought, why won't you try to build that bear that we saw; so, when people come up and ask you want inspired you to do it, you'll have a story to tell them."

Before Jesse got a chance to comment back, they all heard another voice headed their way. "I think the question is, who would ever wanna build something as original as that. The ice- spike build that Luna and I made is the one that's going to win for sure."

The three of them turned around to the voice to see a blond hair girl with black brows, and green eyes. She was wearing a purple and grey dress along with a white scarf and ear piece by her ear. "Stella!"

Jack pointed at Stella's build. "Yeah, sure it will." After that, he took a few steps up to Stella. "What are you gonna do, try to eliminate me from the competition with that? Pa. Try all you want, but you won't get though the Builder of Kryos Mountains of The North.

Everyone saw Stella's lama- fountain that she made using snow, ice, packed ice, water, and now to mention the lights that came with it. That's when they all heard Stella's laughter. "I will if I have too."

Jesse turned to Stella. "Stella, don't you have your own festival to worry about."

Olivia came to Jesse's side. "Yeah, didn't you say something about making your own snow- festival this year before we left?"

"The snow festival in Champion City is already done. If anything, it's you guys that are lagging behind; why else would I be here to help out."

A voice from the past appeared not to far from them. "She's even got people from the under— I mean in my world to start up their own festival."

Jesse, Olivia, and Axel turned to the last person they expected to see there. There appeared black eyes, red hair, a grey shirt, blue pants, and red and white sneakers. "Romeo!?"

Jesse stood there in shock as his mouth almost hung open in disbelief. "What are you doing here, Romeo?"

Lukas turned to Jesse and shrugged. "He stopped by and offered to help out."

Romeo pointed to the block in Jesse's hands. "Is that the Alternation block."

Jesse held the block away from him with a warning look. "No Romeo?"

Romeo holds hands out. "I just want to take a look at it."

Jesse's eyes came to narrow as he shook his head. "You are looking at it. Doesn't mean I'm gonna hand it over to you."

Romeo looked at the group as he drew his hands back. "Trust me, if I had wanted to make havoc, I would've done it by now."

Out of nowhere, a scream traveled across Beacon Town. The group looked up in concern. Axel starched his head confused. "Now what's going on?"

Group looked directly back at Romeo. "Romeo!"

Romeo pointed to himself. "It wasn't me this time." After that, he turned his head and pointed to where the scream came from. "If you want havoc…it's over there."

Jesse, Olivia, Axel, and Radar finally made it to the place where the scream was coming from. Not only did they hear the scream, but now they were hearing complaints coming from all over. And yet, they didn't need anyone to explain to them what was going on as they saw the problem clearly for themselves. "IVOR!"

Ivor looked away from the complaining crowed over to the shouting voices. "Oh, Jesse, Olivia, Axel…you're back."

Jesse placed one hand on his head and shook it with a long sigh. "Ivor?"

"Oh, come on, Jesse, packed ice doesn't melt." He stepped up closer to Jesse. "Don't I get the right to build my own sculpture just like anyone else? You should know that I want nothing then to have an ice- spike sculpture with lots of lava pouring off it!"

"Yeah, until that lava reaches one of our snow- golem builds," said one of the residences.

"Yeah, not all of our builds are made out of packed ice!" shouted the other resident.

Jesse folded his arms, rolled his eyes, and shook his head with a long sigh. "We've been through this already, Ivor. Just place something protective around it, so it doesn't ruin anyone else's build or sculpture." The next sound of his voice was convincing, yet his eyes were secretly pleading. "You can find a creative way to do that, can't you?"

Ivor sighed, still angry about the whole situation. "Fine." After that, he turned away as he grumbled under his breath. "It's not as if they're being told to change their sculptures."

Jesse, Olivia, Axel finally left with Radar, as Radar took them around town. During this time, they met up with other residences of the town, and not to mention fixing a few of the problems Radar mentioned to them before.

#

Two branched arms popped out from behind the wall when a cold- white face appeared from behind. Just from under his top- hat, two coal eyes peered, grey brows furrowed, and coal- lips turned neutral. Deep- seeded anger risen in his voice. "Well, there they are." The snowman shoved his head forward for a better look. "Just look at all of them… pouring all of themselves all over him." He gripped the wall tighter. "Can't survive one day without their hero, can they?" He tossed his face aside and spat out in disgust. "Ugh… it's pathetic." When he turned back, his eyes finally landed on Jesse, and Jesse alone. The tense look of his face lightened up with sad eyes, and that trademark, hopeful grin. He sighed and leaned his head against the side of the wall he was looking over. "Jesse."

He turned his back and slid down the other side of the wall. He looked down at his smooth, wooden ends of his branches when those coal lips turn into a frown. (What do I have to be a snow golem for? It's not as if I mind being a snow- golem, and all… but was it so damn hard for Romeo to give me a human form… or at least give me the chance to turn into a human form? That would make things a lot less complicated.) He glanced back towards the group as his scowled. "I'll show them." After that, the snowman drifted off in thought.

FLASHBACK

The snowman came to when he saw snow- golems all around the area though the holes of the pumpkin that was covering his head. There were standing ones, walking ones, and not too many more piled up all over the ground. The place was a mess of snow blocks, pumpkins, coal, and clothes. Within the next minute, the snowman saw shears that shredded through the pumpkin that was on his head. Right after, he saw someone of black and red as they stepped back and clapped their hands. A black top- hat, lapis blue vest, ice- blue bow- tie all appeared on the snowman; as well as a packed- ice block that took place of the bottom snow block. Unable to hear him, the snowman saw him say something but remained unfazed.

"Ha- ha! That should do it?" The mysterious figure placed on hand under his chin. "Umm…let's see here." After that, he walked around the snowman. "First of all, you need a voice." He came to a stop and pointed at the snowman. "And not to mention a brain with that voice." He folded his arms and dropped his head to the side. "But how am I going to do that?" He turned to the snowman before he started walking around him again. "Even so, I can't have a mindless snow- golem throwing snowballs at mobs all day." He shrugged. "It would be useless." A few thoughts from the sea temple he had made came to him when he decided to build off from his other ideas. "I'll have to base you off me." He closed his eyes. "All right here goes nothing." This time, he clapped hands, and made another copy of himself into the snowman. (Well, I shouldn't make you exactly like me; otherwise my plan will never work.) At last, he added clap after clap for every configuration and tweak he made for the snowman.

An awareness finally came to the snowman that he hadn't had before. He looked down at the outfit he was wearing and saw the ice block from under him and noticed that both of his arms were sticks. One of his brows raised as he frowned. (I feel different somehow. I look different. Did I just get taller? Why am I suddenly having these thoughts?) "What's all this?" (Wait… my mouth is moving, and I hear sounds coming out from it.) After that, the snowman looked right at the mysterious fellow. "Who are you?" Showing him stick arms. "What did you do to me?"

He stepped back and cringed with a scrunched-up face the moment he heard the snowman's voice. (Ugh…his voice isn't coming out right. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Ugh…what am I doing wrong?" He paced back and forth while he looked down in deep focus. (My powers don't seem to be reaching him like they should. In fact, they're just barely getting in there. Perhaps I made too many changes.) He turned to the snowman. (No matter. I can work with this. I'll just have to make more adjustments along the way.) Breaking his pace, he walked up toward him. "Now, now, there's no reason to worry. I was the one that built you after all. If anything, I was the one that brought you to life." He pointed to himself. "You can call me, Romeo, by the way."

"Look at me," The snowman looked directly at Romeo, and pointed to himself with one of his arms. "I'm a snow- golem."

Romeo placed one hand on his hip and leaned his head aside. "Well, of course you are." Without delay, he propped his other hand under his chin. "Though, you wouldn't think so, because you're me…" Romeo's eyes drifted over towards the side followed by a small shrug. "…in a sense that is."

Snowman lifted his brow towards Romeo. "So, I'm supposed to be…you?"

Romeo placed his hand behind his head and glanced away. He shrugged as his foot shifted in place. "Yeah…something like that. I'm still working on it." Romeo turned back the snowman and steps towards him with a hand pointed to him. "As for you… you're one of my aliases. For this plan to work I need a disguise to hide behind; so, I had to make you as different as I can. All things considered, you're not just a snow- golem, but you're an edited copy of me now; simply put: another version of myself."

"Why a snow- golem?" The snowman brows shifted as he lifted his arms aside of him; he shook his head in a slight motion. "Like you couldn't have picked me to appear as anything else?"

"I had to pick a friendly mob. One that would _appeal_ people," Romeo leaned in toward the snowman with narrowed eyes, elevated brows, and spoke in such a way that would assure the snowman of what he was implying. "Everyone likes snowman, right?" Romeo pulled back and turned around with a shrug as he held one hand back by his shoulder. "Besides, it's easier dealing with the friendlies."

"Why?" One of the snowman's brows lifted with a neutral face expression. "What's this all about?"

Romeo turned back around to the snowman. "Why?" He cleared his throat and waved for the snowman to follow him. "Ah, yes. Fallow me." The snowman fallowed alongside Romeo when they were by one of the walls of Beacon Town. In fact, it the same wall the snowman was currently at, at the time.) Romeo pointed over into Beacon Town. "You see that group over there?"

"Yes."

"You see that guy that's with them?"

Deep laughter came from the snowman. "Oh. Oh. Oh. I do."

"That's Jesse. The Hero in Residence of Beacon Town."

The grey brows of the snowman lifted as his grin grew. He held his branches together and danced in excitement. "Ha- ha…he's Adorable."

"Ador-" Romeo placed his fist on his temple and shook his head with his eyes closed. "-oh, for the love of-" After that, he let go and pointed at the snowman. "No. No…No. No. No. No." He tossed his head back with an agonizing face expression, and a small, exasperated sigh. "Ugh…what's wrong with you!?" He clenched his hands into fist, and then threw one of his arms down by his side. "You're not supposed to think he's adorable; you're supposed to find a way to get rid of him!" Romeo glanced skyward and shook his head once more. "I didn't create you, so you can…ugh…" After that, he pointed at the snowman again. "Don't forget who made you. Don't give me a reason to make me take your powers away… or you'll never see, Jesse, again." A small smirk left Romeo. "Come what may, I'm sure you wouldn't like your powers being taken away." Romeo turned away. (Ugh…this isn't working out as I planned. He defiantly needs more tweaking.)

The snowman's brows narrowed inward as a neutral- like frown appeared on his face. "You can't get rid of me that easily if you need me for this plan of yours." The snowman head shifted down towards the side. "After all, you put so much work into creating me; I'm sure you wouldn't want to start all over again."

Romeo stopped and turned to see that very expression on the snowman's face. His anger turned into cynical laughter. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" He held his stomach with his hands, before he took one of them and pointed them directly at the snowman. "You should see the look on your face! Do you hear yourself?" He paused for a minute for the snowman to figure it out, but his silence didn't hold for long. "If you hadn't notice-," Romeo turned back around the other way, and held up both of his back palms at each side of him. "-it's impossible." Romeo, still in the same stance, closed his eyes with a shrug, and shook his head afterwards. "There's no way, Jesse, will ever think of you that way." Without changing his position, he dropped his arms aside him with another shrug. "After all, you're just a snowman." Romeo finally turned back around to the snowman. "I mean, look at all those human friends of his he rather be spending time with instead of going out with a snowman like you. Everyone will think he's crazy." Romeo titled his head toward the town; his eyes still on the snowman. As you can see, Jesse, holds quiet the reputation. I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate, Jesse, their _hero_, to ditch them for a snowman of all things."

The snowman looked down at his figure and branches with that sadden look. The very sadden look that turned into a look of disgusted anger. Sure, he wasn't thrilled that Romeo chose a snow- golem as an alias of all things, but there was only one thing that bothered him even more. His brow twitched. "Friends?" Snowman turned his head over towards where the others were standing at. His brows sharpened downward. "Those losers?"

Romeo heard it. He wouldn't have missed a little comment like that from the snowman for the world. A dark grin grew on his face as he smirked. (Got him) "Why, yes." Romeo pointed out towards the area as his lids fold half-way, and his voice went dry. "Not much a _fan_ myself." With a slight turn of his head, Romeo's curved back towards the snowman. "I'm curious to see what would happen to their town, to their _hero_, if something were to happen. He paced back and forth as he shifted different glances every now and then back at the snowman. "Ultimately, the whole point of making my challenges is to challenge the great next hero's. After I heard about the original order of the stone, and wither storm, and the old- builders, I thought it was time to see if the Hero of Beacon Town can handle-" He pointed to himself. "-someone like me." Romeo walked up to the snowman. "Of course, Jesse can't go at them alone." Then he drew closer near the snowman and waged his finger. No. No. No." Without delay, he drew back out as he spoke. "After all, it wouldn't be much a challenge without those companions of his." After that, Romeo stepped out backwards in a slow pace, until he came to a stop. "Now, I already have some innovative ideas for my new challenge, but nothing is set in stone as of yet. Overall, I can't complete the finishing touches without you."

The snowman lifted his brow at somewhat at a lost. "Challenge? Gifts?"

"These challenges I have created are a gift to Jesse. Once Jesse sees what I can build he'll wanna join me in no time. They always come runin. Maybe except for Xara and Fred, but that's a story for another day." The excitement in his voice soon went up and down like a minecart- coaster. "They're perfect for any Hero; don't see how any of them could resist. "It's simple." Romeo pulled out a clock. "For this challenge, all they have to do is find this clock; however, they'll have to pass a few obstacles along the way by going through my Icy Palace of Despair." Romeo pointed toward the location. "Whoever finds the clock first wins the challenge and becomes worthy enough to become my champion. The winner gets to become my champion and become an admin, like me. The losers, on the other hand, well…let's just say that they'll be able to get to live at my sunshine institute for a very, very, very long time."

Snowman turned to Romeo as he folded his branches. "Something tells me it's not gonna be that easy."

"If he passes his first challenge, then he'll be able to make it through my Icy Palace of Despair." Romeo aimed his hand directly at the snowman. "That's where you come in. Once everything in in place here's what I want you to do. What I need, is for you to accompany Jesse and his friends, and bring them to the Icy Palace of Despair. Once, if they arrive, I need you to guide them through it, and make sure things run-" Romeo's voice rolled into a cunning tone, but his face showed signs of annoyance. "_smoothly_."

Romeo rotated toward the side, before he let out a long sigh. "Of course, that goes without saying, Jesse, isn't the type to just up and go through this without a reason." Thereafter, he turned back to the snowman, and shrugged aside. "So, you'll have to give him a reason. You'll have to find a way to distract the town." By this point, Romeo's arms went all over trying to give the snowman some examples. "Make a snowstorm. Send mobs. Make his friends disappear; that is his weakness after all. I don't really care what you do; just do something." After that, Romeo pulled out a clock. "I'll even give you a little bribe to start with." In subsequence, he handed the golden clock and handed it to the snowman. "You can lure them with this." The snowman studied the clock in his hand as he continued to listen to Romeo. "During the challenge, I need you to convince them that you're the admin…_me_. Romeo pointed to himself, yet again, and finally added one last thing. "I'll also need you to report to me about everything that happens when I'm not there."

Snowman glanced away from the clock toward Jesse's friends, before he turned to Romeo again with an angry stare and a sour face. "I have to accompany those losers too?"

Romeo held himself back for a moment from the snowman's comment. (That again?) Romeo's eyes came to a close when he dropped his head and his first reached his temple. He let out a long sigh, and then looked back up at the snowman. "Think of it this way." He started to walk around snowman again. "This will be the perfect time for you to get rid of the rest of those losers and have, Jesse, all to yourself." Romeo raised a driving brow to the snowman, but his words more cunning. "You do want to see Jesse again, don't you?" Before the snowman had a chance to respond, Romeo continued onward. "After all, once Jesse finds the gantlet and puts it on, you'll be able to teleport to him at all times. That's just one of main functions of the gantlet."

The snowman's brows raised making his eyes widen. "Really?"

"Why, of course you're connected to the gantlet. And if Jesse finds the gantlet and puts it on, then you'll be connected with Jesse. After that, Romeo dropped his head and let out a small acceptable, but disappointed sigh. "Ugh...try not to get to attached to that crush of yours." Right after that, he picked his head back up and shrugged aside. "After all, how could they ever believe that you're the admin if you act like that around Jesse and the others?"

AT SEA TEMPLE FLASHBACK

Romeo and the snowman appeared inside a long hallway within the sea temple. The snowman looked around at the colossal prismarine statues standing in a row on both sides of the hallway. "So, this is it, ye?"

Romeo turned and walked backwards with his arms out. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Yes. If you want to play with Jesse in my Icy Palace of Despair, Jesse will have to pass this test first.

One by one the colossal, prismarine statues came alive; their eyes' lit up with an intense green glow as their heads' moved along with them. The snowman noticed this as he pointed to the one in nearest to him. "Another one of your creations I take it?"

Romeo spread his arms out towards the statues. "They all, more or less become me with my powers and all."

The snowman lifted one of his arms and aimed it toward himself. "Then how come I'm not like that- like one of _them_?"

Romeo used one of his arms and pointed it at the snowman. "By extension, you are. I just gave you a diverse set of powers compared to the others." Romeo shrugged. "Besides one of those colossi will appear as one of the _admins_ that I'll be using in Jesse's test."

They went through another hallway filled with smaller prismarine statures to another set of doors. They walked in when Romeo came to a stop. The snowman looked around the room to see floating water, guardians, and obsidian cages. "And what's this place supposed to be exactly?"

"This is my challenge room. It's to see whose worthy enough for the structure block. During this test, Jesse's goal is to reach the treasure room and obtain one of those structure blocks within -," Romeo then re- directed his arm over toward the guardians swimming within the floating water. "-while trying to get past them."

The snowman slightly turned his head toward Romeo. "And if they don't?"

Romeo turned to the snowman and shrugged. "They die. It's as simple as that."

The snowman pointed up at the obsidian cages. "Are you sure they work?"

"Well, of course," Romeo eyes drifted away from the snowman to the cages he was pointing to. "They've already been used by a group of losers before; they didn't know what they were getting themselves into." Romeo rolled his eyes over back towards the snowman "In fact, that's when they'll met "Vos", or should I say me disguised as Vos."

"If you're going to be there anyway, why not just do this yourself?" The snowman's brows came to a narrow before the snowman pointed at himself. "What's the point of making me then?"

Romeo turned away from the obsidian cages and faced the snowman. "If, Jesse, goes through my Icy Palace of Despair, I'll be too busy being, _Vos_, -his _companion_-at the time. So, they'll need another admin to fill the spot…" Romeo pointed directly at the snowman. "…that would be you." Romeo placed his arm down and turned around; he took one last look behind him. "All in all, it's going to take the both of us to make this work.

(Can't take the chance to let him lock me up in one of those cages, otherwise I would never get to see, Jesse.) The snowman smirked. "Let's just see how well these traps of yours work, ye?" After that, he clapped his hands entrapping Romeo in one of the cages.

"Woah. Hey, what's going on?" That's when Romeo finally realized what the snowman had done. "What was that for?"

The snowman's arms wavered out in front of him. "Well, I guess it can't be helped, but that's what you would do in this situation. After all, it's either me or you, right?"

"Why you? Get me out of here?" An embodied voice called out afterwards.

The snowman placed his hands on his hips as he narrowed up toward the obsidian cage. "Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Get me out of here, or your powers are gone!"

The snowman leaned back as he let out some laughter. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I'll be long out of here, before that happens. At least this way, you can't take him away from me while you're in there. And I can finally meet, Jesse, for myself. I can deal with his "companions" from there."

"I – I can't believe this. After all the changes I made, and you're still attached to Jesse!?"

"Did you really think that changing things was going to work. Maybe if you weren't so sloppy this wouldn't have happened."

Romeo (ugh…now he's just playing games. Can't do much of anything from in here, and I can't stop my creation, because I'm going to need him later. He's still planning to meet with Jesse- that's more than enough for me.) "Okay. Fine then. But these challenges must go on."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I got it all under control."

FLASHBACK END

A sound from the other side of the wall had shook the snowman's thoughts. The moment the snowman turned he jumped with a small gasp from the unexpected sight of Nurm. "Huh." (Great, if he sees me then they'll all know that I'm here.) With one last clap he disappeared.

Nurm scanned the area in wonder. "Erm?" After that, he left and joined up with the others.

#

Nurm came back to the group when he saw Jack wave to him with a big smile. "Hey Nurm! You'll never guess who just arrived."

Nurm turned to see a girl with pale skin and auburn hair. She was in a dark blue shirt, black shorts, and boots, and wearing a turquoise bandana. Endless arms wrapped around her; the girl held one of her free arms out to him. "Oh, hey Nurm! Come on over here."

Nurm jumped into the hug. "Nuurrm!"

Voices scattered among the hug.

"How have you been?"

"Where did you go?"

"We missed you."

Petra looked up, and as she felt her voice drop. "_So, Stella, is here_-" After that, her voice came to a pause when she handed a glance back at Jesse. "- and _Romeo_? Gee, just how long was I gone for?"

Jesse folded his arms and glanced over towards Romeo. "Oh, don't worry about him…he's been- _behaving himself_."

Romeo narrowed over at Jesse. "Very funny, Jesse."

Stella scowled before she walked right up to Petra with a bitter resentment in her voice. "Well, never knew it was so _great_ to get a visit from you; nice seeing you here too, Petra."

Before either Petra or Stella knew it, they saw Lukas there in between them. "Now, now, now you two, there's no reason to fight. We don't need another year where Beacon Town is in ruins again."

Lukas words brought Petra back from the argument when the site of Beacon Town had caught her attention once again. "Yeah… I see that Beacon Town is still all in one piece. So, what's going on here?"

Jesse placed his hands on his hips as a proud smile grew on his face. "Ice- Spike festival."

A happy grin appeared on Petra's face; she was impressed by the changes for the festival. "Ah, cool. Glad I didn't miss out on it."

The moment Jesse's words reached Nurm's ears, Nurm recalled what he saw before as he turned to Jack and pointed toward the wall, and the outskirts of Beacon Town. "Mur merr mer mer mer."

Jack leaned in closer. "What was that, Nurm?" Jack was soon pulled back with a look of surprise due to the news Nurm had given him. "You said you saw a snowman?"

Petra held out the back of her palms over towards the rest of Beacon Town. "Well, of course he did. I mean, take a look around."

Axel folded his arms as his gazed on the group. "Oh yeah, you've got people building snow- golems left and right, because of the contest this year."

Jack to Nurm. "You've seen plenty of snow- golems before, why is it so different this time?"

Nurm lowered his head and shook it; he decided to drop the topic. "urm…"

Some more stories were exchange stories, when Olivia looked around at the group with an idea of her own. "So, I was thinking… maybe this year we should build a little something together as a group, using the alternation block. It doesn't have to be for the contest; just, you know, something to celebrate Petra's return."

Petra turned to Olivia. "That's a good idea Olivia. I can't remember the last time we all did something together that didn't involve the world being destroyed." That's when Petra recalled something else Olivia had mentioned. "…wait a minute…Alteration block?"

Jesse pulled out Alternation block out of his inventory and handed it to her. "Here. Take a look for yourself."

Petra flipped the alternation black in every which way in her hands. "Ah, cool. What does it do? Where did you get It? How does it work?"

Jesse was about to answer when they all overhead a voice as they saw Radar pointing toward the broken fireworks display area. "That's great and all, but can we take care this mess first?"

Jesse closed his eyes and nodded with a grin. "That we can Radar. That we can."

The group walked to different areas collecting items they'll need to fix the current problems that Radar had mention to them. Petra turned to Jesse, Olivia, and Axel. "So, you three went on an adventure without me."

"Well, Jesse, didn't want to go at first, but you know how Ivor is," Lukas said as he starched the back of his head.

Jesse looked out towards nearby residence. "Well, I couldn't just leave them there to fix up the town after everything that had happened."

Lukas walked up next to Jesse as his eyes traveled toward Petra. "We decided not to go, until things calmed down."

Olivia shrugged aside with a nervous look on her face. "We didn't mean not to invite you…you just weren't there."

Petra held up her hands. "Just kidding, but too bad I had to miss out on it though. What did you guys find? Where is Ivor, by the way? Haven't seen him since I've came back."

Jesse narrowed his eyes aside where Ivor was. "Oh, he's taking care of some festive things."

Petra turn to see Ivor, and still maddened citizens. After that, Petra just shook her head. "Ivor on his lava, huh?"

Voice sigh. "Yeah."

It was a short walk up to the next area, when Ivor looked up from his build. (Great, now what do they wan—) Then he caught the sight of Petra, when he realized why they had come back. "Oh. Petra!"

"Hey, Ivor. Long time, no see."

"So, you're back?"

"Uh- yeah. Nice sculpture. What is that supposed to be?"

Ivor was about to tell her what he was building an ice- volcano, when negative thoughts from earlier had hit him. He lowered his brow at Jesse as he grumbled onward. "Better than what it looks now."

"Look, we know you're still bitter from this morning, but we decided to work on a group project together to celebrate Petra's return. So, are you gonna come join us?" Jesse asked with a convening yet entreating tone in his voice.

Ivor looked back over his sculpture at the group, mainly Jesse. "Can I use lava?"

The team turned to each other with sort of different expressions on how to answer. "Uh…"

Petra laughed. "Sure, Ivor…but only under my conditions."

Ivor eyed them. "Okay. Sure. I get it. You wouldn't want to have lava running your sculpture."

Lukas pointed to the area where the group was planning on building their ice sculpture build. "It's your sculpture too, Ivor; I'm sure you wouldn't want it ruined. Besides this might help you get some more ideas for your own sculpture."

Ivor turned to his sculpture when a disappointing look appeared on his face. He let out a small sigh. "I suppose I can finish this later."

"Great! I'll get Amber," Axel then turned to the rest of the group with a pause. "You guys don't mind, do you?"

Those, who were there at the time gave Axel gesture of nods and other indicators. Petra blinked confused at the time. "Wait, whose Amber?"

"Axel's date for the Glaciercon tomorrow," Lukas answered without going further into it.

It was one surprise after another for Petra. "Wait, Axel, has a date.? Since when? Why didn't you guys say anything sooner? Where is she anyway? How comes she's not here?"

Olivia turned to Petra. "Don't worry, Petra, you'll get to meet her when we're building our ice sculpture."

After the current messes have been addressed, they, including Amber, started on their ice sculpture build together. Everyone took one last look at the ice/lava sculpture of Mrs. Butter, before they head off to gather some food and eat out at Jesse's place. After Jesse's friends left, he headed upstairs for some sleep. Once Jesse opened the door to his room, a few loose string- lights had called to him. Jesse opened his window to fix them when one of the snow golems, who was roaming around his back yard, had caught his attention. A few seconds past when Jesse shut his window. Just like the lights, his head fell, and his eyes came to a close fallowed by a tired sigh. "If only things had been different." After that, he collapsed onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Snowman

Chapter Two:

The Snowman

Everyone there was building their ice- spike sculptures and snow- golem builds in peace, when snow fell gently to the ground. Jesse held his hand out as small snowflakes dropped into it. Jesse's brow lifted as a confused look spread across his face, until he overheard Olivia.

"Snow?"

"Ah, cool." Axel flapped his arms up in the air as he spun around. "Never snowed in Beacon Town before."

Jesse gaze was still on the sky as a steady look took over his face. "As a matter a fact…it has."

Olivia turned away from the sky and looked over at Jesse with widened eyes. "It has?"

Lukas eyes circled behind him at Jesse concerned. "Uhh…Jesse?"

"Yeah, I know," Jesse looked right back at Lukas preparing himself for what was to come. "This seems a little too filmier."

Petra shifted uncomfortably toward Jesse with a pained, memorable gaze. "Jesse, you don't think it could be?"

Radar looked up stiffened in his tracks. "Oh no. Don't tell me it's…"

The snowman appeared in front of crowed. "Ah! Ah! Hello, everyone. I'm back." He glanced at Jesse, before his eyes trailed the rest of the group. "Miss me?" The snowman walked up towards group. "Come now everyone, gather around."

The group exchanged looks before they walked up closer towards the snowman.

"You're all here," A undertone escaped voice after that. "Lovely."

Romeo stepped back with wide eyes as his voice came to a low tone. "No way."

Amber held onto Axel's arm; her face drained. "What is that thing?"

Ivor pointed at the snowman before he turned and glanced back at Jesse. "Exactly, just what is that thing, Jesse?"

Axel stepped up next to Jesse and nodded over towards the snowman. "Hey, Jesse, is that a talking snow - golem, or my imagination?"

Olivia turned to Jesse from the other side. "You know this snow - golem, Jesse?"

Petra folded her arms and shifted back to Axel and Olivia. "He's one of Romeo's derpy goons."

Olivia and Axel glanced at each other confused, when, for Olivia, it clicked. "Oh, he must be the snowman that Lukas mentioned in his book."

Axel eyes widened somewhere on the same level as Olivia. "Oh. That snowman. Well, this is getting more interesting by the minute."

Jack backed up in surprise. "What? But how? We already defeated the admin?"

Lukas stepped up next to Jesse. I thought that gantlet was supposed to take Romeo's powers away from him for good."

"That's true. If, Jesse, took Romeo's powers away, then what's that thing-" Jack pointed at the snowman. "-doing back here?"

Jesse was about to answer, then they overhead a view voices, and felt stares coming from a patch of bewildered Beacon Town residence behind them.

"Exactly, what's going on here?"

"You're- you're not going let it destroy Beacon Town, now are you, Jesse?"

"Yeah, remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, you're going to fix this aren't you, Jesse?" asked one of residence as their feet shuffled underneath him. "You know, make things right."

The snowman cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention again. "Ahem. I'm here for Jesse."

Romeo glanced at, Jesse, before he turned to the snowman. "You're mad." Romeo stands back in disbelief. "I can't believe this. You came all the way back here for _that_. Romeo slapped his forehead, and then lowered his head shaking it. "You- crazy snowman." After that, he looked up at the snowman, and pointed directly at him. "I can't believe you've actually decided to go through with this. It's never gonna work."

Everyone turned to Romeo at complete and utter loss.

"Uh, what's is he talking about?" asked Petra.

Jesse placed his hands on his hips and turned to Romeo; a demanding voice escaped him. "What's going on here, Romeo?"

Romeo veered away from Jesse and nodded towards the snowman. "You'll have to ask him." Romeo folded his arms, before he looked back at Jesse. "As far as I'm concerned, he's acting on his own accord. I'm staying out of this one."

Jesse turned to Romeo. "You mean to tell us that you aren't the one that brought him back?"

The snowman shifted his head off towards Romeo. "Oh, please, it wasn't _him_ that brought me back."

Romeo went stun when he realized that he's creation was alive on its own, and out of his control. "He's right. It couldn't have been me; I don't have my admin powers anymore." After that, he pointed at the snowman. "But then how did you—?"

The snowman placed the end of his branches on the second part of his block and let out a small chuckle. "Oh, I do have my ways."

Petra stepped out with her enchanted, golden sword: Ms. Butter. "What do you want with Jesse anyway?"

Lukas lifted his bow with a good- and- ready arrow. "If you want Jesse, you'll have to go through us first?"

Jack quickly pulled out a diamond sword that he had on him. "That's right. We're not going let you drag Jesse off into another of those the challenges made by the admin. Especially not by himself."

Radar stepped in with his own bow and arrow. "That's right if you want, Jesse, then you'll have to take on all of us."

Snowman sighed and clapped his hands making everyone's weapons disappear. "You should already know first-hand that those don't work on me."

A few from the group staggered back as expressions from the rest fell flat. It was only a matter of seconds, until anger struck and raised within the group. Complaints fallowed. Ignoring the uproar and mayhem, the snowman shuffled over closer towards Jesse. "Nice festival you got here, Champion." The snowman placed his hands on his hips and tilted with his delightful, trademark face expression. "Just couldn't stay away."

Jack took one step up toward the snowman as anger swept through him. "Look, no one invited you, okay."

Petra's eyes and stance turned fierce. "We're not going to let you destroy our ice- festival, got it?"

The snowman shifted his hands towards the center of his buttons and let out a keen laugh. "Oh. Oh. Oh. We won't be here for long." He glanced back and forth between Jesse and the rest of his friends. "In the meantime, I'm sure that, Jesse, wouldn't mind taking a little stroll during Beacon Town's little festival."

Romeo only shook his head and rolled his eyes when a few voices, when the rest of the group, came to a shout. "What!?"

Petra grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled him back. "What? Jesse. No."

Radar's face turned strained as he fidgeted in place. "Jesse. No. I know there's no way you'll ever agree to that."

Lukas placed one hand on his hip as he turned to Jesse. "Leave it to him to find some way to try to tear Beacon Town apart again."

Ivor folded his arms as his eyes traveled form Lukas to the rest. "Yes. It would give the adminthe perfect opportunity to do it given the chance Jesse's not here."

"Good point," Jack slackened his stance as his eyes trailed from Lukas to Jesse. "Don't fall his tricks, Jesse."

Anger raised within the snowman, when he caught a second look at everyone's ice-spike sculptures and snow-golem builds. His brows lifted as did both corners of his mouth. After that, he held out his branches and clapped. The creations built by Jesse's friends crumbled to the ground. This time the snowman's laugh turned into something livelier. "Oh! Oh! Oh! It looks like, if anything, you losers have a lot of work ahead of you."

The group only froze in dismay followed by more complaints piled on.

Jacks jaw dropped. "My- my sculpture."

Stella turned to him with risen a mad brow and tactless demeanor. "You're sculpture?" she pointed to her sculpture. "My sculpture."

Jesse tightened his fist by his side when his sharp tone and intense gaze reached back at the snowman. "Err…what did you do that for?"

The snowman turned his attention back on Jesse as his brows shifted. "Well, so they don't tag along; I thought it was obvious."

Petra's hands tightened into a fist by her side as the tension crawled in her voice. "Ugh. If you think your tricks are going to persuade, Jesse, into walking into another _Icey- Palace of Despair_, think again."

Lukas stepped forward as he held a hand behind himself in a protective stance. "She's right, if you think that destroying our sculptures and builds is going to stop us then you're wrong. You're not going anywhere with Jesse."

Jack stepped up next to Lukas with a sharp tone and sour expression across his face. "We won't let you get away with this."

Radar folded his arms as he stood there in his emblematic, _prison- radar_ stance. "That's right. We won't let you."

The snowman re-placed the end of his branches back on his sides with more amusing laughter. "Oh. Oh. Ha. Ha. Ha. I would like to see you try."

Lukas shifted his stance as he held a challenging gaze and serious tone. "Don't forget, Jesse's already taken Romeo's admin powers away from him once before." He pointed directly at the snowman. "So, don't think we can't do the same to you."

The snowman narrowed his brows as his smile re-shaped into its former self. "You think you've got it all figured out, don't you?"

Jesse's anger started to twist into something more obscure entirely when his conflicting thoughts, from the other night, had caught up with him; thoughts he would never let the others know. There were so many things he needed to know, and there was only one way to do that. "I'll go. Just leave my friends and my town out of it."

The snowman's brows raised as did his mouth. He slid over toward Jesse. "Now that's what I like to hear from my champion." He glided around Jesse rocking side to side. I'm thrilled you see things my way!" Thereafter, he pulled himself closer to Jesse as his tone of voice softened in Jesse's ear. "Very excited."

Right then, Jesse felt a bunch of hands and arms pulling him aside. Voices fallowed. "Jesse! Wait! Jesse!"

Petra's voice was low, but it was nothing that the snowman couldn't overhear. "Jesse, tell me you're not actually considering this. It's obviously a trap."

Jack placed his arms at the sides of his head as he shook it. "Jesse!" After that, he looked back up at Jesse as he held his arms out towards him. "What were you thinking?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Ivor placed his hands on his hips. "Jesse, you can't be serious. Why on earth would you want to go anywhere with the admin?"

Lukas held one of his arms out toward the direction of the Beacon Town gate. "They're right, Jesse; think about what you're doing."

Axel scratched the back of his head with a faltered expression across his face. "Uhh, Jesse, are you sure about this?"

Amber, who was, once again linked to Axels arm, freed herself. "What about Beacon Town? This doesn't sound like a very good idea."

Jesse eyes traveled from Amber to the rest of the group. "I know it's not, but you know if I don't go, things will escalate around here like they did last time."

Radar stood there almost speechless; he couldn't think of what to say. "But Jesse-"

Lukas placed one hand on Radars shoulders. "It's okay, Radar, Jesse will be okay… we all know that Jesse can handle himself."

Petra stared at Jesse in disbelief. "So, you're just going to take off with the admin after everything we went through? That's not like you, Jesse."

"Petra's right, that's not like you at all, Jesse," said Axel.

Stella folded her arms as she shrugged aside with one of her shoulders. "I hate to say it, but it is up to Jesse after all."

Petra's posture went stiff as her hands clenched at her sides and turned to Stella with and nasty scowl across her face. "Ugh. You're not helping, Stella."

Stella tossed her head with half an eye row back towards Romeo. "Well, maybe we should ask Romeo; he knows more on what's going on than the rest of us."

Romeo narrowed his eyes at those around him with a direct voice. "I told you all, I don't have anything to do with this."

Olivia lifted a puzzled brow and shrugged aside. "I guess you better go see what he wants."

A low, whine- like voice left Radar. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice."

Jack let out a heavy frustrated sigh. "I suppose we don't."

Petra's posture only tightened from her own aggravation. "Ugh. I can't believe this is happening."

Jesse held his gaze on his friends with some regret form his decision, but then let out a long sigh as he recollected himself. "I'll take care of things on my end." Jesses aimed his gaze on Radar but didn't pull them away from the rest of his friends either. "The residence of Beacon Town are going to need you guys if anything ends up happening to it. I know you guys won't be able to come with me, but that doesn't mean that we can't still work as a team." Jesse pointed to the broken ice sculptures and snow- golem builds as the eyes of his friends fallowed. "Besides the festival could use some fixing up." Jesse soon felt their eyes back on him. "Don't worry guys I'll be back."

Radar nodded trying to sound as brave as he can. "Right."

Lukas read through Jesse's expression. "We'll be okay, Jesse. You don't need to worry about us."

Nurm saluted back at Jesse. "Nrm-erm-rm."

Axel waved his hand at Jesse. "We'll take care of things over here, Jesse."

The snowman turned to Jesse and placed one his branches around Jesse. how about we get goin', Champion, ye? Jesse looked up at the snowman, before he took one last look back at his friends. Their wavering face expressions were mutual. This time the snowman pointed his free branch out to the rest. "Leave it to those loser- companions of yours, Champion. We've got things to do."

#

Jesse and the snowman were walking around the Glaciercon festival, when they bumped into one of the food- stands along the way. The snowman turned from the hot- food stands to Jesse. "All days work, and no time to eat. You must be famished by now." After that, the snowman leaned toward him from the side. "Smells pretty good."

Jesse's conflicting frown never escaped him. "All _days_ work? Some of those sculptures and builds took weeks; weeks' worth of work that you just ruined." Jesse handed a small glance over towards the snowman. "How did you get here anyway?"

The snowman pulled himself up straight again, before he clapped the end of his branches together. A giftbox of food appeared in Jesse's hands. "I'll show you when we get there."

Jesse looked up at the snowman as older suspicions grew. "And where is _there_ exactly? I thought we were just taking a short walk?" (Is he really not being controlled by Romeo?)

The snowman leaned forward form the side, facing Jesse. "Like I said, you'll see when we get there." Right after that, he pulled back.

Jesse's expression tightened as he grumbled aside. "Spoken like a true admin."

Next, they walked up to the snow- lantern booth. Jesse lifted his brow somewhat confused. "Lanterns?"

After retrieving the lantern, the snowman turned to Jesse with it. "You never know when you're going to need one. It'll be dark soon. It'll help keep the mobs away."

Jesse's face never shifted when the lantern was placed in his hands. "You can summon and unsummon mobs whenever you want with your admin powers, is this really necessary?"

The snowman shrugged as he waved his arms outward form his body. "Necessary enough."

Jesse let out a sigh before they walked on into the next festive area. The area covered in spruce trees, small paths, and a small frozen river. Jesse and the snowman stood there for the moment as they watched candle- lit lanterns floating down the frozen river. Jesse heard a clam, intriguing voice that in the following. "Ah. What's this?"

Jesse placed his hands on his hips as his expression changed into a short, relaxed smile. "The Candle Lit Pathways, Snowman. It's for the residences to walk through during the festival." Before they knew it blue and white fireworks busted in the air in fun, festive shapes. "Hey, it looks like the fireworks are finally working."

The snowman's expression lit up when he turned to Jesse. "Let's take it. After that, he pointed to the path ahead of them. "It's in our direction anyway."

Jesse looked around to see most of the pathway filled with couples holding hands, hugging, or kisses given on cheeks. "Um…sure." Jesse shook his head. (Just ignore it.)

In the near off distance, Romeo was walking towards one of the booths when he paused at the sight of snowman and Jesse. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, for the love of-…ugh." He immediately turned around and went the other way.

Jesse and snowman turned to each other as Jesse shook his head. (Must be harder on him then what I thought.)

The snowman turned to Jesse as he shook his head. "Uh… I'm sure it's nothing; let's just continue on our way." Once he looked back down the path, he noticed the couples around them akin to how Jesse had. As a result, the snowman pressed his head against Jesse. "Kinda cuddly, right?" Snowman held out his branches towards Jesse. "You wanna hold hands?"

"Um," By this point, Jesse's thoughts were all caught up and tangled within him. He knew he could make excuses to no end, to explain why he was about to do what he was about to do, but despite all his reasoning he held out his hand as it reached the snowman's branch. The path soon began to split off in different directions when Jesse and the snowman continued down one of the pathways. In that moment, Jesse started he noticed his surroundings. "Hey, wait a sec…I recognize this path."

"Oh. I'm sure you do," the snowman said with laughter in his voice.

Jesse paused in his steps as he glanced aside at the snowman. "We wouldn't happen to be going to the Icy Palace of Despair again, would we?"

The snowman turned his head to Jesse. "Not exactly. After all, the Icy Palace of Despair left with Romeo." The snowman pointed to the igloo in front of them. "It's just ahead, Hero." They kept on walking when they've reached an igloo— which appeared to out of nowhere for Jesse. The snowman turned to Jesse. "Right inside here, Champion." Aside from Jesse's conflicting thoughts, he remined alert and followed the snowman in. Jesse stood there with a blank face and blinked. All he saw was a bed, furnace, and a crafting table and not much else; not what he had expected to see from an admin. Then he heard the snowman's voice as he watched the snowman turn to him. "You might want to take a step back, Champion."

Jesse simply stepped back as the snowman clapped the end of his sticks together; some of the snow blocks, that made the floor, disappeared. Afterwards, he turned around to Jesse as he pointed down the hole with his iconic, hopeful face- expression. "It's just down here?" Jesse looked down at the hole wondering what was waiting for him down there. All at the same time, he felt some relief as his eyes also caught the ladder that was down, in front of him. (Well, at least he didn't just drop me down there like he did last time). They went down when Jesse saw a portal that was made of obsidian, ice- spike blocks, and snow blocks. This was more what Jesse was expecting. This basement wasn't like the other ordinary basements. Igloo basements usually included a chest, brewing- stand, healing potion, and held a confined villager and zombie village within. The snowman clapped his hands again when they saw portal lit up with whites, blues, and lighter blues that waved and sparkled. Jesse stood there and blinked (never seen a portal like that before). Then it reminded him of the enchanted flint and steel, old builders, his friends, and the rest of the beacon town; one of reasons why he was there to begin with.

The snowman caught on that moment, when he leaned back and turned his head toward Jesse. "Oh. There's no reason to worry about _them_, my Champion." The snowman turned back to the portal as the corner of his mouth lifted. "After all, I'm sure those companions of yours are doing just fine on their own."

Jesse heard some laughter come from the snowman and scowled, but then sighed. His glanced aside in thought. (Maybe they were right; maybe I had lost my mind.) Without much more to do, they stepped through the portal and appeared in another igloo that was on the other side. Once Jesse and the snowman made their way out of the igloo Jesse found himself at the ice- spikes plains/ice- plains biome; with the cold taiga biome a little further away. Jesse looked back at the portal as the light went out. (I suppose this explains why we needed to take the portal.) The snowman turned to Jesse again as he pointed ahead. "We're almost there, Champion." Jesse looked ahead as his eyes stopped at a colossal, Ice Spike treehouse. Jesse sighed as he spoke under his breath. "Here goes nothing."


	3. The Snow Storm

Chapter Three:

The Snow Storm

The beauty hit Jesse as soon as the cold did. Jesse wrapped his arms over himself and shivered as he walked onward. Before he knew it, he felt a branch rubbing his back. And, with that, a lowered voice. "How about we go in, and get'cha wormed up." Jesse raised a brow when a very filmier feeling came back to him. Then again, he was also in relief that the cold covered up the blush that crept over his checks.

Once they reached a set of coordinates within the ice spikes, the snowman came to as stop as did Jesse. The snowman clapped his hands when spiral steps appeared from the bottom - climbing up toward the center of the ice-spike-igloo like treehouse. They headed up the steps and made their way into the ice spike home. With a few more claps, the snowman had made a more comfortable place for Jesse to stay. Jesse took in what was around him. There wasn't much of anything more than what a normal igloo would've had. The snowman lowered his branches pointing towards the bed. "Go ahead, Champion, take a seat."

Without much else to do, Jesse sat down as he watched the snowman digging in a chest. In the next second, the snowman pulled out a wool blanket, and placed it over Jesse's shoulders. "Here, Champion." After that, the snowman took at seat next to Jesse, leaned against him, and rubbed his branch up and down his back once again over the blanket. "Warm enough for you, my champion?"

Jesse felt warmth come to his cheeks. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew it wasn't from the weather alone. "So, how did you get here without Romeo?"

The snowman jumped up from the bed and slid over toward the chest nearby. His titled his head as if it were a shrug in the process. "Well, I wouldn't really say_ without_ _Romeo."_ He opened the chest, pulled out the object, and turned to show it to Jesse.

Jesse's eyes widened as he leaned near the object. It was made of snow and packed ice that glistered like the portal. "You made your own gauntlet?"

"I made it, so when Romeo's powers went away, I wouldn't go with it. It's what brought us here after all, Champion."

Jesse looked up from the gauntlet to the snowman. "Didn't know, Romeo, gave you that kind of power."

The snowman went to place the gauntlet back in the chest, before he turned back to Jesse. "Well, I'm a _copy_ of him after all; what were you expecting?"

"Not sure exactly. I just-" Jesse shrugged. "-I guess I didn't realize just how much power the other Romeo would've have given his other false identities." Jesse glanced out toward the window. "It's not as if the rest of us really know how his admin powers work, or where they came from, or anything. Jesse's brows came to a narrow; a look of concentration. "What do you need me for anyway?"

The snowman folded his branches together. "We didn't end off on such good terms last time." While he glided across the floor towards the bed as he tossed his arm aside. "I did have other plans in mind, but being under Romeo's control, it didn't exactly work out that way. It's not like I have any need for those other losers." After that, he took a seat next to Jesse again. "After all, I just wanted to see you again-," Both branches spread out from him as he finished his point. "-and I didn't want them in the way."

Jesse turned his head to the snowman. "And you had to destroy our builds and sculptures for that. That wasn't necessary." Jesse looked back down at the floor in a lower tone. "I- would've went with you. You didn't have to try to find a way to motivate me."

The Snowman's brows jumped up. "Really, Champion?" After that, he tapped his mouth with the end of his branch as he looked away in contemplation. "Well, if I've would've known that…" In subsequence, he turned back to Jesse as his branch fell back to his side. "Either way, it's not as if those companions of yours wouldn't have made it easy. I had to do what I had to do."

(There's no way he came here just to see me. After all, what would be the point?) That's when Jesse recollected what Ivor mentioned to him earlier. ('_It would give the admin the perfect opportunity to do it given the chance Jesse's not here_'). Jesse's eyes widened. (Is that what was his plan is? Leave Beacon Town in ruins while I'm here? Destroying our sculptures and builds probably weren't enough if his whole point was to distract them…). Jesse jumped up from his seat, ran up to the window, and placed his hands placed on the glass. "My friends! Beacon Town!" He glanced back at the snowman. "So, this was a distraction after all?" His flustered expression never faded. "But why?"

The snowman's brows lowered as a neutral look appeared on his face. "You'll figure it out… soon enough."

Jesse pulled himself from the window and was about to reach the handle of the door, until a cold- white body soon zoomed into place. An angry shout was soon between Jesse and the door. "No. No. No. No! This isn't how this works. You're not going anywhere."

Jesse brow raised in surprise, and confusion. "Huh?"

"I won't let you," said the snowman as he waved his branch up and down at Jesse. "I forbid it."

"What? What do you mean you _forbid_ it?" Jesse step side to side, trying to reach for the door, but it was no use. "You can't make me stay here."

"Is that so?" Slanted brows appeared on the snowman. "Stay with me, or you'll never see those loser- companions of yours ever again." Right after, he clapped his hands.

Jesse's eyes jumped opened, when he heard the clicks of the redstone locks. (Did he just lock everything up?) "Those _losers _are my friends."

The snowman's voice raised as it reappeared. "You don't get to leave me here like this!" From the other side, Jesse could see the wheels turning in the snowman's head as his grin readjusted. After that, he saw the snowman clap his hands again as thunder roared as hail began to downpour slapping the window. "Let them be, Jesse."

Jesse eyes expanded. (A snow-storm? How did I not see this coming?) He shook out of it; he had a town to save. "If you think your snow- storm is going to stop me, think again." Jesse tried to maneuver around the snowman, once more, when he felt branches that held him back by his shoulders. "I don't want them around you, Jesse. Don't you get it? I don't want them near you. The snowman glanced away before he his coal eyes returned to Jesse. "Ever." In subsequence, his branch slipped off Jesse's shoulder as it swung up aside of him. "I don't want them speaking to you. I don't even want them looking at you." Within the next second, he placed his branch back on Jesse's shoulder again. "It's not just those companions of yours Jesse. It's everyone you know. It's everyone that you've ever been on contact with; they're the problem." At last, the snowman pointed to himself as his brows narrowed in concentration. "It's either me or them, Champion?"

Jesse froze in place as his eyes hung wide opened. In fact, he barely kept up with everything the snowman was throwing at him. In his confusion, his brows lifted a dull, direct voice came out afterwards. "Don't tell me…you're jealous."

"I can't take it," said the snowman as he pulled away, and paced back and forth. "They're all over you. It's like they can't spend one day without you. It's pathetic. I'm not going to stand here and let them take you from me." He points to the door behind him. "Knowing you'll go out that door and never return…all because of them." The snowman glanced aside as he placed his branch near under his chin. "Just the very thought. After that, he put his gaze back on Jesse as he re-pointed to himself again. "I need you to be with me. I can't be without you, Champion."

Jesse's stare lingered and staggered in waves. (Is he…for real?). His eyes narrow down aside as those nocturnal thoughts came back to him with vengeance. (I know I have my suspicions, but now it seems he's not _just_ jealous anymore). Jesse swallowed when he began to face in next thoughts. (So… there _is_ more to this then what I had initially thought? It wasn't just all in my head?)

OUTSKIRTS RIGHT OUTSIDE BEACON TOWN

The rest of Jesse's friends were gathering some resource on outskirts that hung right outside of beacon town. Not just material for new weapons, but they also supply for their now- destroyed ice-sculpture and snow-golem builds. Axel took an arm from behind his head and swung it aside. "Aw man, I can't believe Jesse ditched us for a snowman."

Olivia glanced down at the redstone in her hands and shrugged with a raised brow. "Well… I wouldn't mind if it were any other snowman… but the admin?"

"But it's kinda weird right" —Petra turned to the group as she folded her arms— "Jesse wondering around Beacon with a snowman I mean"

"Unless he's interested in that snowman," Stella said as she threw her hand down in laughter.

"Yeah, I guess the admin misses his _little buddy_," Jack said as he picked up an Iron sword from the crafting table.

"Honestly" —Petra punched the spruce tree harder than usual— "how could he let this happen? What was he thinking? Then Petra shook her head still distrait by the whole incident. "No, in fact, what were we thinking? We should've gone with him instead of staying here to build for the competition. How could have _we_ let this happen? Petra pointed out in the air in no particular direction. His life could be in danger right now, and all we're doing is plucking resources around here like- like-"

Jack looked down and scratched the back of his head with a frown. "Like- a pack of stagnant zombies, or somethin'."

Radar stood in front of them, but not without a worried tone underneath his voice. "Then what are we just standing around here for? We should go find him."

Lukas glanced away from his crafting table. "Guys, don't forget, he did it to protect us… Beacon Town. He wouldn't just take off with the admin for no reason."

Amber turned to Petra, Radar, and Jack. "Are you sure? If that snowman finds out that we fallowed them it might put Jesse's life in more danger, if not our own."

Ivor placed his hand under his chin and glanced toward the side. "We'll just have to make sure that he doesn't find out."

Petra folded her arms and turn to look back at Ivor. "So, you're thinking about bringing back Ninja Ivor again?"

Ivor shrugged. "If the opportunity came, sure."

Lukas held his arms closer to himself as shivers ran through him. "Is it getting colder out here, or is it just me?"

Jack pointed towards the grey sky as he glanced at the others. "It looks like it's getting darker too, and fast."

Amber felt cold drops on her face before she wiped them off with her hand. "It's starting to snow again."

"Great-," Jack folded his arms in a huff, -first it has to be in enteral night, and now it has to be an enteral snow storm."

Just then Romeo felt eyes on him. "Don't look at me. Like I mentioned before, I have nothing to do with it."

Nurm pointed down at the ground. "Urm, erm, rm, rm, rm, erm?"

Everyone turned to see movement from under the snow, when something jumped out that appeared as a single snow block. It had two small coal eyes, and two smaller branches represented as arms.

Amber lowered her head to get a better look at it. "What is that?"

Lukas pointed to the one and only block. "It looks like a smaller version of the snow-golems'."

Ivor placed his hand under his chin. "Like a baby- snow- golem, or somethin'."

Everyone stood there and watched as the baby-snow-golem giggled and waved its arms. Some stared at the baby-snow-golem in confusion while the others narrowed their eyes at it in suspicion. This was until someone noticed Olivia taking a few steps back. "I donno…something tells me that thing things is gonna be nothing but trouble."

Jack jumped in agreement. "With you on that one. That thing has baby- zombie written all over it."

Radar stiffened in place as a squeak came from his mouth. "You guys aren't the only ones."

This time, everyone heard a growling sound. Different glances drifted around trying to pinpoint where it came from, until Ivor pointed to the baby- snow- golem. "Did that baby-snow-golem just growl at us?"

Lukas held a hand over his friends as he pulled out a different bow and arrow. "Everyone, stay back."

Jack pulled out the iron sword he just made. "Yeah, I wouldn't get too close to that thing if I were you."

The baby-snow- golem slid across the fallen snow as it waved it's branches around and let out an awful, high- pitched scream. Before they knew it, the baby- snow-golem jumped, about to attack them, until Jack sliced through it just in time. "There, now that's settled."

Everyone stared at the pile of snow, coal, stick drops left behind. Rattled up, this left the group there catching their breaths. That's when they heard Radar's shaky voice. "Well, that was a scream if I ever heard one." A few of the others turned as they saw Radar shudder in place.

A few more comments came the group; and just when they thought everything came to a calm., Amber pointed to the snow that was moving again. "Look guys, there's another one."

A few more voices came after that as fingers pointed to a different area within the snow. "And another one."

"And another."

The last comment came from Ivor. "They're spawning all over the place."

Different screams started traveling all throughout Beacon Town when they turned to each other. "The residence!" They all ran right back into town when they saw the residences running around with their arms raised in the air, and a multitude of baby-snow-golems tearing up the Glaciercon festival. Radar dropped his jaw and gasped. "Oh no. Beacon Town."

Ivor waved his arm out and around back down to his side. "Look at this mess?"

That's when Radar started to see more movement from one of the ice- sculptures. He dropped his jaw as he pointed to the ice- sculpture. "Uh…I think it just got worse."

Lukas pointed to one of the snow- golem builds as they started to come alive as well. "That's not the only thing. Look."

The group looked back and forth between the live- like statues when they heard Jack. "That was no baby- snow- golem this time."

Olivia placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, and not just any sculptures, but they're _our_ sculptures."

Ivor pointed out to the next figures coming to life. "And there's more of them coming our way."

Radar pulled out a wooden shield made of out the last of his oak planks that he had. "Oh, come on, now there's more copies of them? How- how paranoid."

Some of the sculptures and builds started to come closer and closer. Everyone exchange looks as they started to walk back to back toward each other in a protective stance. Everyone started to pull out their secondary weapons when Petra let out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh, why is the snowman doing this?" He has, Jesse, doesn't he?"

"I think he's trying to keep us away from, Jesse." Lukas, keeping his aim on the sculptures and builds, glanced back at the group as he shook his head. "And I don't think he wants us to fallow."

Jack held an older, enchanted iron sword on him as well, as his eyes carefully traveled between the mobs and the group. "I knew that snowman coming back was going to be a bad idea."

"That snowman must had found another way to come back, because, according to him" —Lukas glanced back again, but this time at Romeo— "he didn't bring his admin powers back."

"Well, I couldn't control them after, Jesse, took them away; they were functioning on their own when we were at the Terminal," Romeo shifted in his stance as one of sculptures came closer. "I'm thinking that maybe my snowman may have gotten his own functioning power from there."

Lukas tightened his stance and re- focused his aim on the builds and structures. "We can theorize later guys; for now, we have a town to protect."

"There's too many of them." Petra looked back and forth at everyone. "What do we do? What's the plan?"

A moment of silence past when they finally heard Jack's scruffy, loud, grumble. "If anyone has any bright ideas, now would be a good time to announce them."

The team kept looking around when Lukas pointed his free hand at one of the un- finished sculptures ahead of them. "Guys, look over there, there's lava.

Everyone looked in the direction Lukas was talking about when saw a small lava pool nearby. Ivor waved his low, durable diamond sword in the air. "Oh, now you guys want to use my lava."

Olivia raised her brow at the small pool of lava. "Is that going to be enough?"

Ivor snapped back at them with as he waved his sword again with more force. "Well, I would've had more if you guys hadn't made me change my sculpture."

"Why won't Radar and I go for the lava while you guys stay here and hold on the area," Lukas suggested to the rest.

Axel dropped his ready- fist. "In that case. Amber and I will come and make buckets; it'll be quicker that way."

Nurm turned to Jack with more villager talk that the half the group still didn't understand. Jack turned to Nurm. "Are you going to go with them, Nurm?"

Nurm nodded. "Errum."

Olivia placed her redstone, cross- bow back on her back. "If that case, then I'll start making some traps. That lava will be super useful for some of them."

"The rest of us will stay here," Petra said, speaking of those that wanted to stay."


	4. Jesse's Return

Chapter Four

Jesse's Return

Jesse entered the gates and walked into to the mess that was now known as Beacon Town. His eyes jumped wide open as his jaw dropped. He turned his head in on direction to see some of residences running away from the ice- sculptures and snow- golem builds. Then he turned his head the other direction as he saw some more residences trying to hold off the ice- spike sculptures and snow-golem builds.

Then he heard a scream from one of his biggest fans as he saw a small group of baby-snow- golems attacking her hair as she ran around trying to throw them off her. His eyes traveled to more baby- snow- golems eating all the food, throwing an endless number of snowballs, and scaring and irritating the rest of the residence. Jesse could only stare. (Just what heck did that snowman do?) It was then that he saw two filmier faces running towards him. Jesse ran to them at once. "Lukas. Radar."

"Oh, Jesse, thank goodness you're back," Lukas said while trying to catch his breath.

Jesse glanced back and forth between Lukas and Radar. "What happened?"

"It's bad, Jesse," said Lukas.

Radar bent over holding both of his legs with his hands out of breath as well. "I'm sorry, Jesse. It's all my fault, the situation is completely out of control."

Lukas tossed his arm aside as he talked. "I keep trying to tell him that it's not his fault, but he won't listen with reason this time."

"You put me in charge and let you down." Radar looked down with a frown. "I know I did."

Jesse just looked around the town as he shook his head. "This isn't your fault Radar. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I'm the one who decided to leave." Jesse continued to glance around the area. "Where are there rest?"

Lukas turned behind him and glanced back at Jesse. "It looks like they're headed this way."

Once the others reached Lukas, Radar, and Jesse, Petra turned to Jesse. "How did you get back?"

Jesse pulled out the Alternation block. "Trust me; it wasn't easy." Jesse glanced down at it in more thought. "Let's just say that, that Alternation block can be a lot more useful than what I first thought."

Petra punched Jesse in shoulder. "So, Jesse's finally came to his senses?"

Jesse shook his head as he rubbed the sore spot of where Petra just hit. "There's a lot more going on than what I thought."

Petra shot a sharp glare over towards Romeo. "If _someone_ hadn't built that snowman in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Romeo pointed to himself. "I'm not the one who brought him back." He swung the same arm aside. I thought he disappeared with the rest of my admin powers."

Amber pointed to the current threat; mainly referring to the baby-snow-golems. "They're all over the place, Jesse."

"They're like baby- zombies, or baby- husk…except ten times more annoying," Petra told him in with an annoyed voice.

"I think they're kinda cool- once you get use to them," Axel said as a baby- snow-golem was crawling over his shoulders.

Jack held off one the baby-snow-golems with his sword. "That snowman has completely lost it."

Lucas placed a hand behind his head as he shook it. "And we don't know how to get rid of them," Lukas said.

Stella shrugged aside. "We tried to stop them, but nothing works."

Nurm shook his head as well but agreed with the team. "Aem mer mear, emr mereer."

Jack folded his arms as he looked down and shook his head as well. "It's true, we can't use any of our weapons against them." He shrugged aside afterwards. "Well, that was that fist one; but I'm guessing that one was just a test."

Axel folded his arms as he turned to Jesse. "Not even fire, lava, or TNT can hurt them."

"It's like they're covered with like never- ending fire- resistance potions or something," Radar told him.

Ivor threw one of his failed potions behind him. "Nothing enchanted works either. Can't burn it, melt it, or touch it at all." He turned to Jesse. "What do we do, Jesse?"

Jesse looked around as he shook his head. He was not ready for this. For any of it. He was conflicted, confused, stuck. The only thing his thoughts lingered on was what he wanted to know, and what he had to do. Out of nowhere, they heard a sound that was just like the baby-snow-golems; only loader. Roar-like. They all slowly turned to the sound. Eyes widened. Jaws dropped. Stares lingered. They heard even more horrifying screams as the residences started to run out of the area. Everyone else, that was still left in the area, bent down as they cuffed their hands over their ears.

Olivia looked around with a concerned look on her face. "Uh, what is that?"

Radar slowly stepped back up with unsteady legs as shivers ran down his spine. "That sounds… awfully filmier.

Axel raised his voice. "Whatever it is it's loud."

Amber leaned her head aside trying to think of the noise. "Sounds like it's coming from an Enderman."

Axel turned to Amber as he hands were still covered over his ears. "What?"

Olivia walked over, gave Axel a funny look, and brought his arms down. "She said it sounded like an Enderman."

Axel looked at both of his arms when he realized what had happened. "Oh."

A long snow- white body appeared from behind some of homes within Beacon Town, in which, let out a roar. Feet froze, postures stiffened, mouths dropped, and eyes bulged wide open. Everyone that was once at the Icey Palace of Despair all turned to each other when saw Petra pointing to the colossal mob ahead of them. "Isn't that, that Icey- Endercreeper thing?"

Axel, Olivia, and Amber turned to the group. "Icey- Endercreeper?"

Lucas could only stare. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jesse turned to Axel, Amber, and Olivia. "The Romeo had smaller versions of those things up in his ice palace. But this one is big as his prismarine colossus."

Rader's teeth chattered and gulped as shivers crawled down his spine; he let out a high- pitched voice. "Colossal- Icey- Endercreeper?"

Axel rotated in Jesse's direction. "Well, it turns out that, that bear wasn't the one that followed you home, Jesse."

Olivia made her way by Axel as she folded her arms. "I donno about you, but I would've preferred it."

Another hissing, roar came from icy- endercreeper as it began making its way through the areas of the sled race, and snowball battlefield into the non- moving ice-spike-sculpture and snow-golem displays. That moment, a thought of Axel's clicked; he pointed at the ice-endercreeper. "If that thing explodes it's going to take the entire town with it."

Jack furious, scruffy, rough voice reached Jesse. "How could you let this happen!?"

Jesse swallowed as he turned back to Jack. "I think he's found out that I escaped."

"How do we stop this?" Lukas's eyes traveled the group as he pointed to one of the lava traps Oliva made a while back. "Because I don't think that little pile of lava is gonna do it— especially if it didn't even work on the smaller ones."

Ivor placed his hand on his hip and pointed the other at the winter-endercreeper. "Unless someone is willing to punch that snowman three times with Fred's gauntlet there a good chance this won't end."

Jack turned to Ivor and not in one of the brightest moods. "Yeah, except for the fact we don't have it."

Axel pointed at Jesse as his eyes traveled the group. "Besides, Jesse, is not gonna let us just punch his _little buddy_,"

Lukas followed Axel's arm when his eyes met up with Jesse. "If you don't want your entire town destroyed, we're gonna have to."

"Be warned, Jesse" —Stella galled eyes were peeled on him at close range— "If my city ends up in ruins because of that snowman, I will find a way to take that thing out myself."

Jesse took a few steps back with his arms spread out ahead of him. "Oh, come on you guys, I think we know by now that our weapons won't work against him. It never has with Romeo, and it hasn't this time. What makes you think they're going to work this time?"

Amber turned to Jesse. "Our weapons may not work, but the alternation block might."

"Jesse pulled out the alternation block when the snowman's gauntlet came to mind. "We may not have Fred's gauntlet, but the admin does have a gauntlet on him that he made himself. According to him, that's how he got here in the first place."

Staggered looks spread on everyone's face when everyone heard Petra. "And _when exactly_ were you going to tell us this?"

Jesse placed on hand behind his head and shrugged aside. "I guess the moment never represented itself."

Olivia placed her hand under her chin. "The Alternation block might be enough to interfere with his gauntlet.

"Yes, if we hit the snowman three time with and alternative form of his gauntlet, that might end this whole mess once and for all," Ivor said.

Olivia pointed to the icy-endercreeper and looked back at Jesse. "But how are you going to hit it without it blowing up the whole town?"

Lukas pointed to the outside of the Beacon Town area. "We may need to find a way lure it out of Beacon Town."

Amber was at a loss by this point. "How? Lure it with what? Looking at an Endermen is bad enough the way that it is."

Everyone, who had been in the underneath, turned to Radar giving him an impression. Radar's face faltered as he slowly stepped back in a high- pitched tone in his voice. "Oh no."

"It's just to lower it out, Lukas said with a convening voice.

Petra jumped in after that. "Yeah, Radar you're so good a being chased by oversized Endermen."

"Take a good look around you." Lukas pointed ahead of him as he turned his head to Radar. "They need you, Radar."

Radar looked around the town to see that they were in a lot of trouble when his confidence lifted. "You're right. I'll do it."

Lukas tapped Radar's back with a positive grin. "That's the spirit."

Amber looked at the rest in disbelief. "Really? We're just going to send a colossal, ticking- time bomb after Radar?"

Those, that were in the underneath, shard a few parts of the story with Amber when a roar left the icy- endercreeper that dropped Radar's confidence again. "Aue man. As I haven't been chased down enough giant mobs."

Some laughter left the group when Jesse pointed to Radar. "If Radar can lead it out of Beacon Town, then I can get to it and hopefully defeat the endercreeper with the Alternation block."

Olivia lifted her brow toward where the icy-endercreeper was before she looked over at Jesse. "But how are you going to get to him?"

Amber walked up to Olivia. "Do you think you can come up with a trap for that thing?"

Olivia placed her hands on her hips as she studied the icy-endercreeper for the moment. "For that thing…I'm not sure…" Afterwards, Olivia placed her finger under her chin as she titled her head. "But I could combine some traps together and see if of it works."

Jack pointed out to the baby-snow-golems, sculptures, and builds. "The only thing is, if you hadn't noticed, that's not our only problem."

Olivia lifted one hand out from under her chin and held it out aside her. "I'm thinking if the icy-endercreeper is defeated that the rest of them will go away."

Nurm walked up to Jack as he pointed to the golem, sculptures, and builds. "Erm rmrmrmrm."

Jack caught confused looks from the others when he translated what Nurm said to him. "Nurm agreed to stay here and protect the residence."

Jack held onto Nurm's shoulder. "Good luck, and stay safe, Nurm." Jack pointed to those that were headed to take down the icy-endercreeper. "I'll be going with them."

Stella's pointed to herself with some anger hidden in her voice. "In the meantime, I'll be in Champion City starting to find ways to protect it."

Romeo turned facing the group as he pointed out towards the gate. "While you guys are doing that, I'm going to try to find that other me, get that gauntlet, and end this mess.

Everyone turned to Romeo when they hard Jesse. "End this mess, or try to take the snowman's powers away from him?"

"First, it's the Alternation block, and now it's this, what is it going to take for you guys to believe me?" Romeo asked them as he held both of his hands up toward himself. "My creation won't have his powers by then either way."

Petra folded her arms and nodded in agreement— thinking of payback from Stella's comet earlier. "Yeah, we're thinking it's best that you go with Stella,"

Romeo and Stella turn to Petra. "What?"

Romeo shrugged holding his arms out with a frown across his face. "And what good am I going to do over there?"

"Oh, I think I could think of something," Stella said to him. "Since I was kind of to help you out with your sunshine institute, I think it's time for you to help me out with Champion City." After that, Stella walked up to Petra and pointed to herself. "At least, I wasn't the one who took your sword this time, Petra."

After a few hours hit, most of the town shield off for the residence safety. Nurm finished blocking off the next scared residence roaming around when they beardly noticed that someone ran nearby screaming something at them. That's when Nurm noticed that it was Radar. At the time, Radar had been running away from colossal, icy- endercreeper as it roared after him. Radar eventually drew it into the outskirts of Beacon Town. The icy- endercreeper was about to strike Radar when he moved out of its way in the nick of time. The icy- endercreeper just missed Radar as it fell into a giant hole in the ground. Most of the ice- endercreeper was still much taller than the hole, but not enough of it to get out of it. Jack and Lukas managed to gather some materials as Oliva added protective blocks around it, to prevent it from teleporting; it was one of Oliva's best red-stone experiments yet. Oliva created a slim/honeycomb amour for Jesse to ware to prevent him from slipping. Jesse managed to jump on the back of icy endercreeper, but not without slipping a little. Jesse made the rest of his way up to notice a mark that was like the one the prismarine colossus had. As memory served him Jesse punch it three times before the icy- endercreeper started to melt away. The residence around beacon town started to notice that the baby- snow golems, packed- ice sculptures, and snowman builds started to melt away as well. Another one was clinging onto Axel, and Axel was about to knock it off until it melted and vanished.

#

Jesse laid back up against a few pillows on his bed rotating the alteration block in his hands with his redstone lamp shining down next to him by his bed. Endless amount of questions plagued his mind that left him there in a daze. His daze was suddenly broken, when a snowball hit against his window. Jesse jumped somewhat startled and turned behind him aside toward the window. Without noticing anything there he turned back to the alternation block. Seconds later, another snowball struck his window, and then dozens of snowballs came flying afterwards. This stirred Jesse to put the block down and look out the window. Still nothing. Jesse, giving up, closed his window when he saw snowflakes falling into his room. Jesse held out his hands as they collected some of the flakes. Listening to his, inner, screaming vibes, Jesse turned around to see the snowman standing there in front of him. This time Jesse had to readjust his eyes, because the snowman wasn't in usual attire. The snowman had a deep sky-blue night cap that matched night shirt with clear buttons attached to them. That didn't stop Jesse form questioning him though. "What are you doing here?"

The snowman waved one of his branches in front of Jesse. "Did you really think you can just leave me" —he pointed to the alternation block— "with that thing?"

Jesse pointed out his window without taking his frowned gaze off the snowman. "You've made your point; haven't you had enough? When is this going to come to an end?"

"This won't end unless you agree to stay with me. For good." The snowman waved the same branch aside. "Without the any tricks this time."

This time Jesse pointed his own arm up at the snowman. "Not only did you put my town in danger— again— but then you wouldn't let me leave…" Jesse shook his head as he dropped his arm. "What was I supposed to do?"

The snowman head moved slightly over as he raised the top of both of his branches. "Stay put, obviously." He quickly slid over closer to Jesse. "I shouldn't have to tell you that this is going to continue until you agree to stay with me."

"If you really feel that way, then you'll leave my town and friends alone. Jesse pointed to himself and said things he never dreamed he would say. "If you want me, snowman, you have to take everything with it."

The snowman pointed out the window. "If you want to protect your town that badly then you'll give it up. Everyone. Including those loser companions of yours."

"So, switching things up on us again, is that it?" Jesse asked him.

"Come find me when you've finally came to your senses." The Snowman claps hands and disappeared.

Jesse only dropped his head with a long sigh. (What am I supposed to do now?)


	5. New Obstacles

Chapter Five

New Obstacles

The next morning arrived as Jesse headed out the door when he paused in his steps. His eyes traveled across the town when he noticed everything in Beacon Town seemed different. Empty. Jesse slowly walked out further as he glanced from one area to the next. (What the—). His thoughts came to a halt by sight of his friends. By the time they met up Jesse turned to them. "Do you guys have any idea what's going on around here? Where is everyone?"

Ivor folded his arms as an irritated voice left his mouth. "That's what we're trying to figure out?"

"We haven't seen anyone since…well, you," Lukas said.

Stella swung one her arms out pointing to the re- verified perfection project. "Maybe the admin put everyone back in his sunshine institute?"

Out of nowhere, they heard a pickaxe against cobblestone and muffled sounds that came from under their feet. Everyone looked down with deeply concerned faces when they hard Radar's apprehensive voice. "Jesse. The residence."

Axel placed his ear against the ground so he could hear better. "They're all underground."

Jesse looked up and side to side to his friends. "We gotta get them out."

Everyone raced for whatever pickaxes they had inside their inventory and started to pickaxe their way to through the cobble stone when arms suddenly grew tired and distressing sighs left the group. Ivor straightened as he waved shook his arm. "Mining fatigue."

Frustration raised up in Petra as she clenched the pickaxe in her hand and snapped at the rest. "Ugh, first it's Ms. Butter and now it's this; that pile of derpy snow sure has it comin'."

Lukas turned away from the spot he was trying to mine and looked over at Jesse. "Did the snowman mention any of this too you?"

"No, not this… but—Jesse recollected what the snowman told him last night— "he told me that the only way that _this_ would end is if I leave beacon town and never came back."

They all turned to Jesse with all kind of different stares and shocking expressions across their faces. Lukas blinked. "Woah. Woah. Wait. The admin said that?"

Jesse pressed his lips together nodded aside. "He made it pretty clear."

Radar frowned with scared eyes. "But-but if you leave, you'll never get a chance to see any of us ever again."

Petra didn't miss it for the world. "Never come back?" Petra walked right off facing the town with her hands out. "He should know that there's no way you would give up on Beacon Town." Without stopping, she turned back around to the others. "Or your friends."

Ivor waved his had in front of him. "Oh please, I wouldn't worry about it; as if Jesse's going anywhere."

"Well," —Axel shrugged as he pointed to himself— "I don't see why he wouldn't be able to see me or Olivia. I mean, we don't live in Beacon Town anymore."

"True," Olivia said in agreement.

"Well, I think the same goes for Boom Town and Redstonia too." Jesse folded his arms in front of him. "He doesn't seem to be too fond of you guys…if you hadn't noticed."

Laughter escaped Stella. "Seems like the admin really wants Jesse this time."

Lukas shrugged as he shook his head towards Jesse. "I don't get it. What does the admin think he can get by making you leave?"

Amber looked over at Romeo. "You made him, right?"

Romeo shrugged aside somewhat nervous. "Well, I did…" Then he pointed to himself and shook his head. "But I don't have control of my copy now, so I don't know what he's doing, or what his plans are."

Lukas turned to Romeo. "But you have an idea?" —Lukas took a few steps up to Romeo and pointed right at him— "Because, according to your expression before, you seem to know why he came back in the first place."

Romeo placed one hand behind his head as his eyes drifted off towards the side. "Well, I can't say for sure."

Jesse turned to his friends pointing to the spot on the ground. "Either way, we have to find a way to get them out of there." In agreement, they started to run off to find some way to break the mining fatigue, until they saw a glitter swirling as a figure appeared before them. The snowman folded his branches and faced them all. "That's right. You heard him. Jesse is to leave Beacon Town and all of you for _good_ if he wants to fix things around here."

Jesse, at once, walked up to the snowman with a fast stride as he pointed right at the snowman. "Hey. I thought you made it clear for me not to come to you until I was ready?"

"Why, I'm here to make sure things run smoothly"— the snowman folded his branches together as he furrowed his brows— "and my patients are spreading _a bit thin_." Afterwards, the snowman dropped his branches as he re- lifted one of them at the group. "Leave it to those losers to hold you back."

Jesse friends stood there with their secondary weapons when Petra stepped up towards the snowman and pointed her sword right at his face; her bitter tone escaped her. "If it's anyone's patients is spread _a bit thin_, it's ours."

"If that's the case" —Jesse walked up to the snowman and pointed at the ground again— "let them go."

The snowman's eyes shifted over towards the area Jesse was pointing at. Afterwards, the snowman just pushed Petra's sword aside with his branch and walked up closer to Jesse with a small laugh. "You're town. You're call, Mr. Hero In Residence." After that, the snowman starting to walk around Jesse and pause and leaned in towards Jesse as he lowered his voice to him. "I'm sure the both us know where you truly stand, Jesse."

Jesse stood still in place with wide blinking eyes. The snowman backed out and finish his stride around Jesse as Jesse looked aside trying to hide the blush across his face. Petra's sword met up at the snowman's face once again. "Jesse would never agree to stay with you. Why would you ever think he ever would?"

Snowman titled to the side with elevated brows and wide grin across his face. "Well, I wouldn't be all too sure about that now"—he turned to Jesse— "isn't that right, Champion?"

Jesse felt everyone's eyes on him, but before he had a chance to say anything everyone heard a shout from Petra. "Hey? What?"

Jack in an apprehensive tone. "Uh, what does he mean by that?"

Petra pointed to the snowman as she looked back at the group. "He's delusional. It's wishful thinking."

Jesse dropped his head as eyes shifted aside; he sighed lost in his thoughts. "Well, I…um…"

The snowman placed his branches on middle block and tilted his head towards Jesse. "You don't have to make this difficult, Champion."

Jesse placed on hand behind his head. He glanced back at the others, but then quickly to the side. "He's not…wrong. It's just…um…"

The stares continue as eyes and voices raised and queried in their confusion. Romeo brows raised with wide eyes, and then he folded his arms together followed by an arrogant grin. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this."

Before Jesse had the chance to explain himself, he felt hands grabbing him, and pulling him to the side. Petra's voice jumped in panic. "You're not actually suggesting that you want to stay with the admin?"

Jesse placed a nervous hand behind his head as he glanced away. "Well…um…"

A sadden tone escaped Radar. "Jesse…no."

Lukas stepped out towards Jesse and folded his arms. "I don't think I'll ever understand it myself, but it's your choice Jesse— what do you want?

This time, Jesse glanced over at the cobblestone. "Well…" Then his eyes shifted up to the snowman. "…I um…"

Petra caught on to where, or rather who Jesse was gazing at. "You want to go back there, don't you? I can't believe you want to stay with the admin. Why would ever want to do that?"

Jesse starched the back of his head. "It's um…I can't explain it…actually." His eyes dropped down towards the side. (There's no way they'll ever understand this.)

Romeo walked up towards Jesse and pointed his arm at him. "Am I hearing this right? Jesse actually wants to be with the admin?"

Petra pointed to the snowman. "Did you just forget everything he put us through? And don't even get me started on Romeo."

"Don't forget, Vos is dead because of Romeo couldn't control his admin powers," Jack reminded him.

Stella folded her arms as she stepped up next to Jack, face to face with Jesse. "Don't forget everything's he's already done to Champion City."

Axel unraveled his arms as he let swing out from his side. "Besides, if you go, you'll never get to see us again.

Lukas lifted his arms from his side pointing to the town. "Or be able to get into Beacon Town ever again."

Radar held both of his fist put toward his mouth. "You're- you're not just gonna leave and forget about us, are you?"

Jesse turned to Radar and shook his head. "Of course not. How would I ever forget you" —Jesse glanced around at the rest— "I could never forget you guys."

Radar dropped his arms with a worried look on his face. "But- but what about Beacon Town?"

Lukas lowered his arm when, this time, he pointed to the residence under the cobble. "I don't think they would understand if you left."

The snowman hunched in anger, zipped over by Jesse and threw his arms around him pulling Jesse in close. "I've had enough." He pointed his other branch at the other and scowled at them. "Let's make one thing clear. Jesse is mine, and I won't let any of you _losers_ take him away from me. Got it?"

Romeo palmed himself in the face and hand dragged down in. "Not this again."

Everyone remained even more shock when Stella folded her arms. "Well, apparently, it turns out that, that snowman wanted Jesse after all."

Everyone turned to Romeo when they heard Lukas. "So, this is what you've been keeping from us."

Romeo's head rolled back. "Ugh, not this again." Afterwards, he looked back at the group and pointed to himself. "I thought I made it clear that this has nothing to do with me."

Voices jumped out at him in unison. "But you're the one that made him!"

"It was" — Romeo sighed somewhat frustrated— "design flaws. It wasn't like I was expecting this version of mine to turn out that way. I tried stopping it, but nothing I did worked."

Petra threw intense looks at Romeo as her sharp tone escaped her. "So, Jesse is about of leave Beacon Town forever for your derpy snowman, because you're sloppiness?"

Romeo shrugged. "Hey, I wasn't expecting Jesse to feel the same way either. I just wanted Jesse to team up with me as another admin. You know after everything with Xara and Fred; but that didn't work out so well, now did it?" He folded his arms turned away before he let one of his arms slip out away from him. "Besides, it's just my copy over there as possessive over him, so what do I care." After that, he turned around to the rest. "Besides, if there was anything that would drawl my interest, it would be whatever gantlet he's using."

The snowman turned to Jesse. "Is that true, my Champion?"

Jesse froze; he couldn't find the words.

Ivor watched as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, are you gonna answer him or not?"

Jesse turned to the snowman while pointing at the cobblestone again. "If I agree to go with you, will you let the rest them go?"

The Snowman, at once, glided inches away from Jesse and pointed to himself. "You really want to stay with me, Champion?"

Hands pull Jesse away again followed by different voices from the others. "Jesse!"

"Wait."

"Don't answer that."

"It's obviously a trick."

The snowman palmed his face with his branch. "Ugh. Not again." After that, he clapped his hands as Jesse's friends disappeared. Jesse looked back and forth when he heard cries and saw the ground starting to close over his friends. Jesse, at once, ran off and held his hand in the hole when he saw them. "Guys!"

Lukas spoke out towards him. "We'll be okay, Jesse; we'll try to find another way out. Just try find a way to make this work. No matter what. Maybe you'll eventually get him to change is mi- ouf—" Jesse quickly draw his hand away as the cobblestone finally shut tight over them.

Jesse turned to the snowman as the snowman started to swirl away. "What did you do that for?" Jesse shook his head as he frowned Jesse's eyes widen as his hand clenched by his sides. "Ugh. One way or another this has got to come to an end." He was about to run, when he took one last look at everything he was about to leave behind. (At least if I'm with him this will finally come to an end— for a start. I'll deal with the rest of the issues later. It's not like I won't have all the time in the world to try.)


	6. Ice Plains Confessions

Chapter Six

Ice Plains Confession

Jesse exited the portal to see the night sky and snowy, icy ground all around him. His eyes aimed down at the path that wasn't a stranger to him in the least. Hesitant at first, Jesse finally decided to take the path when he across the snowman's igloo. He blinked when he noticed a light emitting from it. By the time, Jesse, walked up to the door, his thoughts came up to him as he sighed. (We can't keep going in circles like this.)

The door opened to the one and only snowman he'd ever known. Jesse looked down for a second in thought before he looked back up at the snowman. Their gazed held for a moment before the snowman spoke. "Jesse?"

Jesse looked aside and starched the back of his head; he wasn't even sure where to begin. "Um…about what happened before."

The snowman opened the door wide enough to let Jesse in. "Come on, Champion, we can talk inside."

The moment Jesse stepped inside his body stiffed in place; whatever he was about to say was lost to him. Without notice, Jesse felt the snowman's arm against his back. He turned and looked up at the snowman. "Huh?"

The snowman gave a slight, encouraging push as he pointed to the bed. "Go ahead, take a set."

Jesse sat down with unsteady legs and fidgeted in place, before he let out a sigh. (Get a grip). "When is it going to end? I can't just keep taking off, and you can't keep destroying my town. There's no way we can at least met halfway."

The snowman turned around with a sharp turn and pointed at Jesse. "You're the only reason why I'm here, Jesse." Then he pointed the branch at himself. "I can go back into regular- golem any day." Thereafter, he slid up closer to Jesse and leaned in towards him lowering his voice. "Now, tell me, Champion, is that what you want?" He straightened and back away with a shrug. "It's not like I really have any other purpose being here."

Jesse's gaze never fell from the snowman. "You're alive. Isn't that not enough?"

The snowman raised his branch at Jesse again. "You're a part of that life, Jesse." And then he pointed to himself. "A part of _my_ life."

Jesse just sat there in silence; he couldn't find the words. That's when the snowman picked up the red-stone blush that spread across Jesse's cheeks. "Ah." The snowman turned back and around and dug through his chest and turned to Jesse and out his branch. "Come with me, Champion, there's somewhere I wanted to take you."

Jesse sat there hesitant at first, but then reached for the snowman's branch. They headed out the door of the igloo, through the back, ice- plains yard, and eventually climbed a small, easy hill up toward the edge of the one of the cliffs. Jesse turned to the snowman. "Is this the place?" But before the snowman had a chance to answer Jesse caught hold of the scenic landscape before him. "Woah. Look at this view."

A relaxed smile grew on the snowman's face when he tugged gently on Jesse's hand as he led them to a snow- cover bench right behind them. More snow started to fall when the snowman turned to Jesse. "Isn't this what you want, Champion?"

Jesse blinked and remained silent, but his eyes couldn't tear away from the snowman's. The snowman scooted closer to Jesse and wrapped his arm around Jesse's shoulders. "I'm sure you already know that I wanna be here with you; just like this, Jesse." Right after that, the snowman leaned his head against Jesse and wraps his arm around Jesse as he lowered his voice. "See, Hero, this isn't so bad… now is it?"

Jesse felt the blush rise back to his cheeks when he noticed the snowman holding a bag out to Jesse. "For you, Champion."

Jesse and the snowman exchanged gazes when Jesse slowly opened the bag. Jesse blinked again with wide eyes; the item within the bag was one of the last things he was expecting. "Oh, hey. A scarf."

The snowman sat back up and turned in front of, Jesse. He gently pulled took the scarf from Jesse's hands and wrapped the scarf around his neck. Their gaze held together as the snowman fixed up the scarf in a nice, but derpy way. "Ah. Ah. There we go." After that, the snowman pulled the scarf, as well as Jesse, over closer to him. He lowered his voice. "You can't deny what's between us, Jesse."

Jesse's eyes flew open wide speechless.

The snowman laughed. "You're amazing." The snowman brought himself even closer as he placed on branch under Jesse's side-cheek. "I think we both know by now just how much I want you." The snowman tightened his grip on Jesse scarf and pulled him closer. "You're my one and only, Jesse." The snowman pulled even more until he was inches from Jesse's face. "I'll do whatever it takes to not lose you. I want to be with you forever, Jesse. For life."

A slight, unwanted gasp slipped through Jesse's lips. Shivers ran down his spine as his thoughts filled with chaos and confusion. "Huh?"

Snowman wrapped Jesse up in both of his branches; holding him tight. "Don't go. Stay with me, Jesse."

Jesse fighting grin took place and before Jesse knew it, he found himself wrapped his arms around the snowman. Jesse's eyes widened up to another surprise. "Huh? You're worm, snowman?"

Snowman smiled with some light laughter. "I know."

Jesse then felt lukewarm coal lips touch the side of his face as he felt the hug tighten even more. His heartbeat doubled in pace. "Okay then, I'll stay with you, snowman." Jesse knew he couldn't deny it any longer. "I"—he blushed— "I feel the same way…I mean…I love you too, snowman."

The snowman pulled back and gasped in surprise. "You do?" The snowman placed both of his branches on the side of Jesse's face and pulled himself close to Jesse again. "You really do?"

Jesse nodded. "I can't explain it yet, but I do. I know I do."

The snowman pulled Jesse closer again as he cozied up towards him. "Say it again. Say it again, my Champion."

"I love you, snowman."

This time their lips pressed against each other, and the kiss deepened as their arms wrapped up in each other again. For the sake of breath, Jesse and the snowman pulled out. Their gazed held together as did their derpy grins. They both shared another kiss before Jesse leaned himself against the snowman. The snowman wrapped one arm around Jesse in return as they looked out into the horizon of the ice- plains biome.

The End

[AN: This fanfic was built on facts and experiences obtained throughout the creation and play time of Minecraft Story Mode Season's One, and Two, and Minecraft all together. Some things (i.e. Names of Biomes, Items, Locations, and some facts), will more or less change depending on Minecraft updates.]

Happy Holidays, Enjoy!


End file.
